Latin name: The Latin name of the plant is Fragariaxc3x97ananassa. 
Variety denomination: The varietal denomination of the plant is xe2x80x98Maderiaxe2x80x99.
The new variety originated as a result of a controlled cross between the strawberry 7C171 and 21Y13 (both unpatented varieties) in an ongoing breeding program, and was discovered as a seedling in a controlled breeding plot in Hillsborough County, Florida in December, 1997. The original seedling was asexually propagated by stolons in a nursery in Shasta County, Calif. Propagules were transplanted to a controlled breeding plot in Hillsborough County, Fla. where the variety was identified and selected for further evaluation. Madeira was subsequently asexually propagated and underwent further testing in Hillsborough County, Fla. for five years. This propagation and testing has demonstrated that the combination of traits disclosed herein which characterize the new variety are fixed and retained true to type through successive generations of asexual reproduction.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of strawberry named xe2x80x98Madeiraxe2x80x99. The variety is botanically identified as Fragariaxc3x97ananassa. The new variety is distinguished from other varieties by a number of characteristics as set forth in Tables 1-4.
The varieties which we believe to be similar to Madeira from those known to us are xe2x80x98Biscaynexe2x80x99 (U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/396,214 filed Sep. 15, 1999) and xe2x80x98Marathonxe2x80x99 (U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/396,213 filed Sep. 15, 1999). There are several characteristics of the new variety that are different from, or not possessed by Biscayne or Marathon. The base of the terminal leaflet shape is obtuse. The pose of the petiole hairs is downwards. The size of the calyx in relation to fruit on the secondary fruit is smaller.
In addition, there are several characteristics of the new variety that are different from, or not possessed by 21Y13 and 7C171, the antecedents of Madeira. Madiera differs from 21Y13 in that it is partially everbearing, while 21Y13 was a day-neutral variety. Madeira differs from 7C171 by having superior shipability.